1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to fingernail polish removal apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved fingernail polish removal apparatus wherein the same employs a continuous belt directed through a fingernail polish removal solution to remove fingernail polish from an associated fingernail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fingernail polish removal has been primarily conducted by the arduous and time consuming means of individually applying a fingernail polish removal fluid to a fingernail by the individual on a sequential basis to remove fingernail polish previously applied to associated fingernails. Mechanical apparatus has been attempted in an effort to expedite this lengthy procedure, but has heretofore been of a relatively complex or inefficient organization to effect this purpose. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,954 to Miller utilizing a fingernail polish removal organization wherein a series of coaxially aligned brushes rotate overlying fingernails positioned within grooves underlying the brushes for removal of fingernail polish from the fingernails as the brushes are directed over a removal solution.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,232 to Yasuda sets forth a fingernail polisher wherein a rotating motor as a driving source provides rotating motion to a polishing cylinder and reciprocatory motion of the filing plates to effect a polishing of fingernails positioned within the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,606 to Kolesky sets forth a fingernail cleaning organization utilizing five rotatably mounted spaced cleaning members and drive means for rotating the cleaning members about their axes, wherein fingernails positioned within the rotating members positions the liners of the members against the nail to rotate and clean the nail as it is positioned relative to the liner of each rotating member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,596 to Jackson sets forth a nail polishing device wherein a rotating drum is operably mounted to be positioned adjacent an aperture for receiving a fingernail therethrough, wherein the drum is directed through a solution to effect this purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,826 to Boyd provides a motor driven cup member supported on a structure for rotation about a vertical axis, wherein an external switch is operated by one hand while the fingers of the other hand are inserted one at a time into the cup to remove nail polish from the fingernails.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved fingernail polish removal apparatus which addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.